Always More
by Rue Nightrose
Summary: Set after the revival. Throughout the years, Rory and Jess have maintained a solid friendship. As Rory's life speeds onto an unforeseen track, it is Jess who is there to support her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

Rory's statement was followed by a charged pause, both mother and daughter's emotions caught in a whirlwind.

Shock raced through Lorelai's body, quickly followed by a mixture of happiness and doubt. Her piercing blue eyes looked into Rory's troubled ones as she asked, "Are we happy about this?"

Rory ducked her head, blinking away tears that threatened to spill. A million thoughts raced through her mind, each one leading to looming question that made her want to hide away in a good book.

"Hun?" Lorelai's hand gently reached out to touch Rory's shoulder, concern lacing her voice. "Gotta give your mom a clue here. You know I'll be your number one supporter either way."

Her mother's words comforted a dark worry deep inside that Rory hadn't known existed until now. She turned to her, a trembling smile on her face. "Yeah, we are happy about this mom. Terrified, but happy."

"Oh kid," Lorelai laughed, embracing Rory's slight form, "And here I thought we'd have a day full of pro and con lists ahead of us."

"Of course not!" Rory replied, her grin growing. "I'm not the one who demands the spotlight, that's your role."

"Damn straight."

* * *

Merry lights twinkled around the town square, illuminating the lively party beneath. An inebriated Miss Patty clung to an equally boozy Babette as they attempted to match their show tunes to Hep Alien's music. A grinning Steve and Kwan were recording the event on a smartphone, winking at their parents as they did so. Lulu and Kirk slow danced around the dance floor, a softly grumbling Petal strapped in a baby carrier attached to Kirk's wiry frame.

"I guess this means I'll have to stop chasing after Luke!" Carrie's harsh voice was heard complaining to a giggling Liz. "You hafta respect their marriage, even if ya don't respect your own." TJ said knowingly, raising his beer before taking a swig. Liz's howls of laughter threatened to drown out the music at that point.

Emily stood at the buffet, her infamous death glare strangely missing as she peered in their direction. She sipped her drink, turning her attention to a lanky preteen pile hors d'ouvres onto a small plate. "Doula!" An older girl - young woman, Emily corrected herself- joined the younger one, smiling toothily. "I have so much to tell you about Germany.."

A glowing Lorelai dragged Luke onto the dance floor, her entire being radiating joy. Luke enveloped her in a tender embrace, and they begin to sway together, lost in their own bubble of happiness.

Rory sat underneath a tree at the edge of the party, feeling unnaturally tired. She watched her mother and Luke dancing together, tears of joy gathering in her eyes. They were in a world of their own, a world they had worked so hard to create.

"They finally found each other." Jess's quiet voice startled Rory out of her trance. She graced him with a small smile and nodded her head, a lock of hair falling loose from her elegant bun.

"Mind if I sit?" He gestured at the space next to her, feeling disjointed at her unusual silence. Though he tried not to be, Jess was as drawn to Rory as he had been the first day he saw her. She had been acting strange for the entire after party, and something within him demanded to know what was wrong.

"They deserve this." She finally broke her silence, "It's fitting, you know? The entire town knew what was going on before they did, rooted for them, and finally.. They made it. Now the whole town gets to celebrate their love." Rory trailed off and took a sip of her water.

Puzzlement furrowed his brow. "I thought you'd be out there, celebrating with them. You are after all, the darling of Stars Hollow." Jess quipped, attempting to draw a smile out of her.

Rory faked a yawn, which was quickly followed by a real one. "I'm just tired today - I guess the excitement of the envelopment got to me." She said, finally meeting his piercing gaze. "And, you know, I've been cranking out that book. I bet I'll beat you to publishing it before you finish your sequel."

Jess laughed, "That much confidence Gilmore? I'll drink to that." He raised his glass, the warmth in his eyes contagious. Rory clinked her water to his drink in a jovial toast, her melancholy chased away by his good-natured ribbing.

"Are you staying in Stars Hollow long, or will The Truncheon fall apart without you?" She asked quickly, tucking her stray lock behind her ear. Jess never missed much, and Rory could see the question on his lips at her choice of beverage.

"You know me, can't stay in this town too long. I have an assignment to check on a writer in Hartford, then it's back to Philadelphia." He answered, touching lightly on the subject of their past. Though their once passionate relationship had morphed into a solid friendship, they kept the more hurtful events of the past unspoken of.

"If it's not too much trouble, will you make some notes on the chapters I've finished?" Rory asked eagerly, morphing into full-writer mode. "I'll have mom's place to myself since they'll be on their honeymoon. Let me know when you want to swing by."

"Geez, looks like you are a true writer." Jess smirked, feeling proud at how quickly and passionately she had dived into this project. "Got me at your beck and call now."

Rory opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by the appearance of Lorelai and Luke. Lorelai was practically bouncing up and down with excitement as she whispered conspiratorially, "Let's go to Luke's!"

* * *

"Lorelai does know that there was food at her party, right? From Sookie no less." Jess said, not sure whether to be disgusted or awed at the sheer amount of food the Gilmore girls had consumed throughout the night.

He was helping Luke brew coffee, watching with amusement as his uncle automatically went through a routine to make sure everything was clean and locked up.

"Caesar already did that!" Lorelai hollered from her bar-stool, swiping two doughnuts and handing one to Rory.

Luke sighed, hiding the curving of his lips from his wife. Wife. Boy, that sure did sound right. "I've learned to go with it." He replied to his nephew, gripping his broad shoulder briefly before pouring coffee into large mugs.

"Thanks Luke." Rory said, inhaling the scent of her coffee before taking a sip. "Sookie may be a world-renowned chef, but she doesn't hold a candle to Luke's coffee."

"Wise words." Lorelai nodded her agreement as she gulped her coffee down. "Besides, I could see Rory nodding off from the dance floor. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't properly dose her with caffeine?"

A firm knock on the diner door cut off Jess's snarky response. They all looked at the front door to see a glamorous Emily staring back at them.

"I will never get used to that sight." Luke said as Rory went to let her in.

"Thank you Rory." Emily said fondly, stepping into the diner. She paused and said, "Lorelai, Luke.."

Lorelai winced and braced herself, expecting to be upbraided for ditching her own after party.

"Congratulations. I think we can all attest that it was about time you two made it official." She smiled at Lorelai's stunned expression. "It was a lovely, quirky event. Perhaps not the Romanov dream.. But more fitting. Berta's husband is here to take me back home. Remember - two weeks at Christmas."

Just as quickly as she had entered, Emily embraced Rory and stepped out, leaving the diner.

"Pinch me." Lorelai breathed, words escaping her. "Did I just - get my mother's approval? Without any hidden barbs?"

It was the perfect ending to a perfect day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the glass window, illuminating the room in a soft golden glow. The house was quiet; rare for this hour. Its' inhabitants had departed in the early hours of the morning in order to get a start on their honeymoon. A forlorn Paul Anka sniffed at the slumbering Rory, pushing his wet nose against her hand. Usually his food bowl had been filled for the second time by now.

A buzzing filled the quiet air as her single cell phone went off on the nightstand beside the bed. Paul Anka's warm brown eyes watched it for a moment before looking back to the sleeping woman. She gave a low groan and buried herself deeper into the blankets. The buzzing began again, causing Paul Anka to whine insistently.

"Okay, okay.." Grumbled Rory, throwing the blankets off of her. "They really have you on a schedule, don't they?" She said, heading to the kitchen. Rubbing the sleep from her face, Rory took out the kibble and began filling Paul Anka's bowl. "Spoiled rotten, that's what you are." She said fondly, patting his head when she finished.

A hot pink note on the table caught her attention. In familiar loopy handwriting it read:  
' _Hey babe! By now I've dragged grumpy pants to the sandy beaches of the Bahamas. Paul Anka is all yours (good practice, eh?) - If you plan on heading out at all, let Babette know she's in charge of my handsome boy. The kitchen is fully stocked with pop-tarts and coffee. Call me if you need anything, we'll talk more when we get back. Love you_.'

Rory smiled at her mother's note and went in search of said Pop-Tarts. "Breakfast of champions." She announced to the eating Paul Anka, sitting at the table with her meal. Her small hands ripped the cellophane easily; just as she was about to sink her teeth into the frosted treat, the overpowering smell of the sugar invaded her senses. A sudden wave of nausea slammed into her and Rory dropped the pop-tart, sprinting for the bathroom. She made it just in time.

As her body was racked with violent motion again and again, Rory silently began cursing this whole growing a human inside of her body process. What seemed like an eternity passed, resulting in Rory laying against the cool porcelain of the toilet. She closed her eyes and held in a whimper at the thought of this being a normal occurrence.

Firm knocking on the front door drew Rory out of her pity party and forced her to stand. She took a deep breath and splashed some water on her face, the nausea gone as if it had never been.

"I'm coming!" She hollered at the door, hurriedly swishing water to rid the taste of bile from her mouth. Rory quickly walked to the door and opened it to reveal a patient Lane, coffee and treat bag in hand.

"You like to keep a girl waiting, don't you?" Lane joked, entering the house and settling on the couch. "I brought you coffee and everything."

"I'm sorry, I was.. Preoccupied." Rory responded lamely, sitting next to her friend and grabbing the offered coffee. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I blew up your phone with texts, I thought you got up earlier than this." Lane remarked, leaning back against the cushions to fully take stock of her best friend. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"I'm always pale." Rory laughed nervously, avoiding Lane's shrewd gaze. Lane was the person she wanted to tell her news to next, but now that the time was here she found herself stalling. "What's in the bag?"

"Sustenance. I figured you may be a little hungover from last night. It seems like the whole town is recovering from one." Lane grinned wickedly, pulling a blueberry muffin from the bag. "Also, I have some pretty big news for you."

"Oh?" Rory's wide blue eyes finally met hers, curiosity gleaming. "Let me have it." She said, devouring her muffin.

Lane announced enthusiastically, "Hep Alien is finally going on tour once again!" Her features were animated as she continued, "Zack and I talked it over with Momma, and we decided Steve and Kwan are old enough to survive a few months with her. We've put this off for so long, you know? And I never want to be the mom that thinks of herself first, but I also refuse to be the mom whose identity disappears with kids. What do you think?" She finished, a huge smile on her face.

"Th-that's great!" Rory managed as Lane's news sank in. "How long will it last?"

"Six months! Apparently Gill has these contacts who have us booked through some major venues!" Lane squealed.

Six months. The weight of the announcement settled heavily on Rory. She smiled weakly, hating herself for feeling devastated at her best friend's great news. Lane deserved more support than this. It wasn't as if Rory was a child, she had been alone many times without difficulty. She had just hoped her best friend, who was a great mother, would be there to help her through this unknown and terrifying territory.

"Rory, hello? I know we aren't exactly the 'scream at the top of your lungs' type, but I was kind of hoping you'd share my excitement." Lane said, a small frown marring her face.

"Lane, it's not that," Rory started, desperate to soothe Lane's hurt feelings. "I think this is amazing, Hep Alien has so much talent and much farther to go. Steve and Kwan will do great with your mom, after all, look at you." She rambled before blurting out, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Lane asked, stunned. "When... Whose... You're pregnant?"

Rory nodded, taking another drink of her coffee. "I'm about seven weeks along, I think.. It is Logan's." She said quietly.

"Does he know?" Concern laced Lane's voice. It was well-known to her that Logan and Rory had never quite managed to quit each other, despite his engagement and her refusal to marry him. "Oh my gosh, I'll be gone for the majority of your pregnancy!"

"No, not yet." Rory said, working to keep sadness out of her voice. "That's okay though! You'll be crushing it on your tour, which you deserve, especially after this break. I have Paris, I mean, you know she won't let anything happen to me or to.. Little one." Rory hesitantly placed her hand on her still flat stomach. "Just promise me you'll give me labor tips when you come back."

"Oh Rory!" Lane gushed, grabbing her best friend in a hug. "You're going to be a great mom."

* * *

Author's Note: After the revival, I was left with wanting so much more. This is how I see events panning out; it will be slow-going, so I hope my readers don't mind the pace of all this. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

 _Rory: Little one doesn't like pop-tarts. (read)_

 _Lorelai: Blasphemy. Are you sure you're the mother? (read)_

 _Rory: That's what the pee stick foretold. (read)_

Rory closed the messenger app on her phone, a smile on her face. She was sitting in a small cafe in Hartford, an omelet sitting on a porcelain plate in front of her. The mother to be sipped her coffee, closed her eyes and hummed in approval.

Her first doctor's appointment had been earlier this morning. Paris, furious that she didn't know more details - but still adamant that her friend went to the best of the best - had recommended her to the prestigious office in Hartford.

 _'I could of been your OB/GYN,' Paris had hissed over the phone, her fury concealing a very real panic underneath. 'Forget the broodmares, I want to make sure you're taken care of!'_

In the end, the pro and con list of having to make it to New York for every appointment had been the deciding factor. Truth be told, Rory was a little relieved that she wouldn't have to be a buffer for Paris's concern. Paris was stellar at everything she did, but Rory being her best friend would have muddled their doctor/patient relationship.

Rory took a bite of the omelet, still not used to the way her tastes had changed. The growing clump of cells attached to her uterus seemed to object - quite strongly - to anything extremely sweet, greasy, or artificial in nature. Which meant that her omelet was loaded up with spinach, tomatoes, and onions. She laughed to herself, sure that Luke would be dancing in joy at the sight.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or do I spot a Gilmore?" A husky voice asked, causing Rory to turn in her seat.

Jess stood by the doorway, a crooked smile tugging his lips. He was dressed in a button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up at his elbows. His arms looked dangerously close to ripping through the fabric, Rory noted before scolding herself silently.

"Stalking me, Mariano? I thought you had kicked the habit." She called and gestured for him to join her.

He obliged, taking the seat across from her. "This was pure chance. Besides, I gave that up years ago." Jess deadpanned, snatching the menu from the middle of the table. "I was supposed to be at the writer's house, but, you know writers. She texted me and asked for a later appointment. So here I am."

"Can I get you anything?" A bubbly waitress eagerly asked, her attention completely focused on Jess.

"I'll take a large coffee, please. Black as my heart." He told her, placing the menu back where it belonged. "Nothing else."

As she left to the kitchen, Rory burst into laughter. "Was that your attempt to play dark and mysterious? She's positively smitten now."

A slight look of embarrassment crossed over Jess's features before he shook his head in denial. The sight of Rory's omelet laden with vegetables caught his gaze. "What is that?" He questioned, incredulity evident in his voice.

It was Rory's turn to shift in her seat, feeling cornered and uncomfortable. Deep down, she knew that if she deflected the question their friendship would take a hit when she finally did tell him. Still, embarrassment coursed through her body, making her chest feel tight and bringing a flush to her cheeks. Why was it always Jess who brought out these feelings of inadequacy within her?

A light of realization hit her in that moment. When they first met, Rory had been the pillar of everything there was to be - she had a great relationship with her parents, a presence in the community, close friends, and a sense of purpose with a real way of getting there. Jess had been on his last leg - his mother had sent him away, he was living in a town that regarded him with suspicion, his prospects were little, and he had no idea where he wanted to go in life. Now, the tables had turned. It was Rory who had moved back to her hometown after her lifelong dream had churned her up and spit her out. She was working a job that she was vastly overqualified for. She had slept with an engaged man, had ignored and led on another one for two years, and was now pregnant. Jess on the other hand was well-established at The Truncheon, and had written a book. He was well-known and liked within the artistic community. His opinion of her mattered greatly to Rory.

Jess had meant for his question to devolve into more playful banter, something he and Rory had perfected over their years of friendship. Instead he watched as Rory's face changed, flushed, and her wide blue eyes began to water. Panic flared within him, as it always did at seeing her appear so... Lost.

Rory, afraid that if she opened her mouth to speak she would end up losing it in a panic attack, withdrew a bottle of pills from the depths of her purse and placed it on the table. She closed her eyes as Jess read the label.

 **TAKE ONCE DAILY WITH FOOD - PRENATALS - LORELAI LEIGH "RORY" GILMORE (REFILL AS NEEDED)**

"Whoa." Jess couldn't help the word escaping as he sat back in his chair. It was hard to sort out the bundle of emotions that filled him as he finished reading the prescription bottle. Moments of silence built between them, interrupted by Jess thanking the waitress at the arrival of his coffee.

He took a sip, the bitterness and heat fitting for his feelings. Still, Rory hadn't met his eyes and he felt the need to take the weight off her shoulders. "Paris have you on a special diet?" He quipped, looking into her eyes.

Rory laughed in relief, and unscrewed the bottle to take out one pill. She put the rest back in her purse before grimacing. "Little one protests pop-tarts, pancakes, bacon, sausage.." She shook her head, her mouth tightening. Just talking about the food made her feel queasy.

"Does it know it's a Gilmore?" Jess asked. "I'm surprised your body didn't go into shock at the sudden intake of vegetables."

Rory took a swig of her coffee, swallowing her prenatal with it. "My mom said something similar. This is something she will forever hold over it."

"Poor kid." Jess murmured. He sipped his coffee and watched as she finished off the rest of her omelet.

"Right? Somehow I've got to figure out this whole single motherhood and writing a book thing." Rory sat back in her seat, thanking the waitress who cleared her empty plate.

"Single motherhood? You mean the guy just walked away?" Jess questioned, anger heating his low voice.

"No, I-" Rory faltered before saying. "I haven't told him. I mean, my mom raised me all by herself. There's just - a lot of similarities between him and my dad. I don't know if I want to deal with the same here one moment, gone the next. I don't want my child to have to have the emotional toll of it."

Jess's eyes seemed to darken at her explanation. "So you're, what? Carrying on a Gilmore tradition?"

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed, "That's not fair."

Jess shook his head. "It is fair Rory. Your mom was superwoman for doing what she did. But you not even giving this guy a chance to be a dad? That's not fair. You don't know what will happen, if he will or will not rise to the occasion. But he should at least have the chance to be a dad."

"He's married, okay." Rory hissed, feeling attacked at a vulnerable moment. "We ended it when he was engaged, and he just got married. I can't ask him to leave that."

"You wouldn't be. Being a father doesn't automatically mean he has to be with you. This isn't the 1960's, and you aren't that girl who feels the need to be married." Jess replied. "You're scared. I get it, bringing a kid into this world is a huge thing. But you need to think of your kid and not just you. You want it, right?"

"Yes," Rory whispered, crossing her arms.

"Are you sure?" Jess asked, his dark eyes peering intently into hers. "Because trust me, as a child of parents who didn't want me, there is nothing worse you can burden a kid with."

Jess's stark admission stopped Rory's snarky reply. She placed her arms on the table and said, with a note of fierceness, "I want this child."

Jess nodded. "Okay then. Give this guy a chance; you could be surprised." He placed a crumpled bill on the table and stood. "Or, he may let you down. At least you'll know though. Let me know when you want me to take a look at what you have for the book." He finished before leaving the cafe.

Rory watched him go, feeling emotionally wrung-out. Jess had never been afraid to challenge her, to force her to see the truth. It was one of the things she loved most about him. With a sigh, she looked at her phone. She knew that Logan had to know, sooner rather than later.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

The powerful glint of the sun had softened as the skies turned darker. Purples and pinks illuminated the sky as the day turned to evening. The air was warm, but not uncomfortably so; there was an airiness to it that was refreshing. Ocean waves rolled on to the beach to lap at the sand. The sound of the waves was akin to that of a relaxation CD, Lorelai mused. For once her infamous mile-a-minute mouth was silent, though she wore a relaxed smile that indicated utter bliss and contentment.

She and Luke had taken to strolling the beach in setting sun as it was much less crowded than during the rest of the day. Two days into their honeymoon they had discovered that it was unbearably populated up until this hour. There were the surfers, swimmers, families with children, youngsters determined to work on their tan, and many, many more. Surprisingly, there were just a few couples here and there amongst the sand, enjoying the privacy just as much as Lorelai and Luke.

It was now a week into their three week long honeymoon. While there were a plethora of physical activities to take part in, Lorelai had never been that sort of person, and Luke was happy as long as he was by her side. They had waited too long for these moments, and were making sure every one counted. Thus they had spent quite a bit of time at the local restaurants - Lorelai making sure to locate a buffet and decent coffee - as well as frequenting both the hotel bar and their room's mini bar.

"Lorelai." Luke said her name, his tone indicating that he wanted to talk. They stopped walking and Luke looked questioningly at his wife. "You've been unusually quiet this whole trip."

Lorelai's blue eyes got a mischievous look in them. "I think we both can agree that I have been pretty vocal."

"You haven't named our appliances, and you haven't made all the wait staff uncomfortable by flirting with - oh." Luke finally understood the reference and smiled. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do hun. I've just been having a mental freakout-slash-celebration and didn't know whether to tell you or wait for Rory to tell you or what." She sighed. "Then again, Rory telling me and letting us go on our honeymoon pretty much guarantees that she knows I will tell you because this kind of news is not something that is easily held in."

Luke, used to these long-winded rants, waited patiently for her to finish.

Lorelai continued on, her hands gesturing as she spoke. "I am ecstatic about the news, and Rory said that is how we should be. There's just so little to go on, and we still have another two weeks before we head back. It is physically killing me to know so little."

"Do you want to head back early?" Luke asked gently, knowing that Rory would always be her number one priority.

"No!" Lorelai protested, a defiant and confused look on her face. "That's just it. As big as this is, as much as I want to know, I don't want to leave our honeymoon bubble." She paused and took a deep breath. "Rory is pregnant. I am thrilled and can't wait to be a grandma - though we may have to change that title to cater to my vanity. Part of her becoming a mom means that I can't be rushing to be by her side just because I know she is vulnerable. That doesn't mean that I won't be there to help out, but - "

Luke placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it softly, effectively getting Lorelai to stop working herself into a frenzy. "Rory is pregnant?" He asked, a smile curving his lips.

"Keep up man," Lorelai mocked gently, feeling touched at the obvious happiness in her husband's face. Once, he would have reacted in fear for Rory, or demanded question after question. Age had tempered him, given him more patience, and the delight he took in the news made Lorelai's heart swell.

They began walking again and held hands, intertwining their fingers. "Write her an email when we get back to the room." Luke offered. "I know they aren't as personal as you like, but it will help you feel better."

"I think I will." Lorelai replied, squeezing his hand. "Thank you, Luke."

Quiet beeping filled the air between them. "I've reached my steps!" Lorelai announced triumphantly, ignoring the exasperation in Luke's face. "We can go back now."

"You do realize that 10,000 steps is going to be very little to combat the amount of booze and buffet food you've consumed, right?" He asked as they settled into their familiar back and forth.

"As Stella McCartney said, every little bit really does count." She countered. "Now let's go back to the bedroom so I can make even more noise. Afterwards, I'll even name our appliances for you."

"I never should have mentioned it." Luke grumbled good-naturedly, enveloping Lorelai in an embrace and giving her a fierce kiss.

* * *

The sound of irregular tapping filled the small kitchen. Rory watched the video on her laptop with concentration, gesturing wildly in an attempt to copy the instructor's graceful moves. Paul Anka had long given up on watching her and had retired to Luke and Lorelai's bed.

The video came to an end and Rory sighed before clicking out of the video player and closing her laptop. Peace of mind had been hard to find after her discussion with Jess. Without her mom or Lane to vent to, her thoughts had been swirling all day. She took off her tap shoes and put away the mat, trying to ignore the pull of her cellphone. It sat on the kitchen table, next to a half-eaten bowl of chicken noodle soup. "I'll do it when I am ready to." Rory glared at the phone and went to her room to change into something less sweaty. When she came out, she looked at the time of the clock. It read: **6:11 PM**. That meant it would be just past eleven in London.

Rory sat down, toying with the string on her pajama pants. Initially she had decided on not telling Logan until the baby was born, or until even later in its' life. After all, she and Logan had parted ways for good this time. Their last moments together had been something out of a storybook, and she hadn't wanted to ruin the memory of it. Jess had been right though. It wasn't fair for her to write him off as a father just because of hers. Even if he didn't want to be a part of the baby's life, wasn't that what she had counted on in the first place? What was she so scared of?

Determination outweighed fear as she picked up her phone and opened her contacts list. She took a deep breath to steady herself and clicked on Logan's name. The phone started ringing, and Rory felt her heart starting to pound.

"Hey Ace." Logan's familiar voice greeted her. She could her the faintest closing of a door in the background.

"Logan, hi." Rory said, mentally smacking herself. He knew her too well and would pick up on the stress in her voice immediately.

She was right.

"Everything okay?" He asked in a low voice.

She swallowed and replied, "Yeah, yeah, everything is good.. How are things there?"

Rory could almost picture him, the confused expression knotting his forehead and his brown eyes filled with concern. At this time of night he would have been preparing for bed, blond hair tousled from a long day.

"Ace, when we left things last... Well, I thought that was final." Logan remarked. "Now you're calling me for small talk? What's going on?"

He was too smart for her stalling. Rory sighed and gripped the phone. "Just.. Just sit down somewhere. I have something to tell you."

There was a pause before Logan's voice stated, "Well, I don't know how much help it is, but I'm sitting."

Rory closed her eyes. May as well rip off the band-aid, she mused. "I'm pregnant."

The line went quiet and Rory could almost feel the shock her announcement had brought. She opened her eyes, tracing a pattern on the table with one delicate finger as she gripped her phone tightly with her other hand.

"Forgive me for asking, but is it mine?" Logan's question broke the silence.

Indignation filled her as she replied somewhat heatedly, "Of course it is yours! I am almost two months along.. And there wasn't anyone else." Rory suppressed the thought of her unknown wookie, thankful that it had been too long for the baby to be his.

"I'm sorry Ace, it's just - you did have that boyfriend, and I didn't know what you did when we weren't together..." He trailed off before adding, "I just wanted to make sure."

"There has been nobody else." Rory said firmly. "I don't want you to think I am asking you to leave Odette, or that I am asking for money. You deserve to know that you're going to be a father and decide if you want to be a part of this baby's life."

She winced at the last part. It was blunt, and needed to be said, but she knew that it was likely to prick Logan the wrong way.

"Of course I want to be a part of the baby's life." Logan's low voice sounding wounded. "Things are just - just complicated over here. I need some time to.. to break it to Odette." He sighed heavily. "She's pregnant too.. We just found out a few days ago. Looks like I'm going to be a dad twice over." Logan tried to be humorous, but the stress was evident in his voice.

Rory froze at his news. "Odette is pregnant? Just how long after you said goodbye did you wait to knock her up?" She blurted. Almost immediately she regretted her outburst.

"We both knew what it was when we got into it." Logan replied, a trace of ice in his voice. "We agreed - when we were together, we were together. When we were apart, well.. And we had said goodbye. You turned me down, you made your choice."

"I know Logan. I'm sorry, that was a low blow." Rory apologized, angry that she was feeling traces of jealousy, and angry that her anger was causing tears to form. "Would it be cliche of me to say that hormones are partly to blame?"

Logan laughed low into the phone. "Oh, Ace. Let me sort things out here. Just know, I want to be a part of the baby's life. I know you don't want money, or a house but... You just have to ask." He finished, sadness straining his voice.

"You know I appreciate your offer." Rory said quietly. "I don't want to do this like that, though."

"I figured you would say that." Logan paused for a moment. "Thank you for telling me."

"I almost didn't." Rory confessed. "A good friend convinced me it was the right thing to do."

"I don't blame you for not wanting to tell me. Keep that friend around though so I can thank them someday." Logan said, the smile on his lips almost evident by his tone. "Goodbye Ace. Call me, if you need anything."

"Goodbye Logan, and good-luck." Rory said, clicking 'end' on the call. She sat back in her chair, knowing that the long years of calling Logan whenever something went the tiniest bit awry in her life were gone. It was time for her to handle things on her own.

The intense emotions from the call hit her at once. It was wrong for her to feel betrayed that Odette was pregnant. If anything, she was the other woman. The facts did nothing to help convince her emotions though, and the tears she had been holding back began rolling silently down her face. Tears for the loss of Logan, a man she had loved for many years but had always known deep within herself that they were not meant for each other. Tears for her own weakness, for constantly finding herself involved with men who were supposed to be committed to other women. Tears for her child, who would immediately experience a broken home and not knowing what loving parents looked like. Tears that she was alone, that she didn't have her mother there to distract her with a movie marathon or Lane for a shoulder to cry on. The onslaught of tears streamed down her cheeks, making wet stains on her shirt and pants.

A firm knock on the door startled Rory into standing. With Lane gone, Paris in the city, and her mom and Luke on their honeymoon, who would come to call at this hour, she questioned herself, running through the possibilities. She walked to the door, hastily wiping her tears with the sleeves of her shirt. Rory opened the door with a fake smile fixated on her face, only to be surprised by the person who was waiting. "Jess! What are you doing here?"

* * *

Author's Note: I didn't want to paint Logan as a bad guy, because I feel as if he is a better person than that. It is too easy to write him off as horrible. Also, I wanted to include a scene that didn't focus on Rory, to be a bit closer to the different perspectives and story-lines within the actual show. Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger, I couldn't resist. Chapters may be rolling out a bit more slowly than they have been as college classes are starting up again next week. I hope you enjoyed this, please review to let me know your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

 _Crisp autumn air filled Jess's lungs as he restlessly paced in the parking lot. His large duffel bag and other ones were packed away in his car, as they had been for the past few hours. After he had left the cafe, he had gone to the writer's house and spent most of the day in talks with her. Eventually, she had agreed to let The Truncheon publish her. All in all, this had turned out to be an incredibly profitable day. Why was it he felt this way, unable to get in his car and leave?_

 _Rory. The vulnerability in her large eyes had stirred something within him, something he had been fighting with ever since leaving on the bus to California. That was not to say he hadn't experienced love or women since then - Jess had his fair share of past romances, having most recently ended a two year relationship with a neurotic painter. In the end, she had reminded him too much of his mother. Jess shuddered at that thought. No, he hated to see Rory inflicted with self-doubts. It was perhaps her most prevalent downfall. She was the most intelligent person he knew, and had more capability than most to handle the world. Still, if something crossed her path that she hadn't counted on, Rory would flag for awhile before finding the inner strength to forge on._

 _That still did nothing to explain why he had been pacing next to his car for nearly an hour. Jess was due in Philadelphia tonight, in order to get the paperwork completed for their newest writer. Both Matt and Chris were counting on him to be there. With that thought, Jess got into the driver's seat and started the car. Almost immediately, "Girl From Mars" began playing over the speakers. Jess cursed and switched the station, scowling darkly at his radio. He backed out of the parking lot and began driving towards the interstate. Mechanically Jess found himself getting onto an exit heading the opposite way.. To Stars Hollow._

* * *

"Jess! What are you doing here?" Rory's fake smile slipped as soon as their eyes met.

Jess registered the redness of her eyes, her flushed cheeks, and the tear stains darkening the sleeves of her shirt. His mouth tightened visibly, contrasting sharply with the casual tone he took. "I was going to head back to Philadelphia tonight, but I know you wanted me to get a look at your writing. No sense in driving all the way there just to head back here a couple days later."

Without waiting for an answer from her, he held up a brown paper bag. "I brought an offering of food - fetus approved - for dropping in on you without warning."

"Fetus approved?" His quip startled a laugh from Rory before she quickly turned back into the house, desperate to regain some sense of calmness. "Come on in, I'm just going to wash up."

Jess followed her into the house, closing the door behind him. A shaggy head peeked out from the upstairs floor before heading back into the master bedroom; Paul Anka was familiar with his scent. Jess went into the kitchen and set the bag of food on the table, taking the containers out and placing them in front of the empty chairs. He could hear Rory pacing in the bathroom, her soft footsteps on the tile giving away her stalling. That was fine; he was patient.

When the bathroom door finally opened, Jess was leaning against a counter-top. He had set up two places to eat on the table. As he had promised, the food was free of grease and excess sugar. A roasted chicken breast sat amid a bed of roasted vegetables, giving a colorful feel to the plates. It smelled delicious, and Rory's traitorous stomach growled ferociously in response.

Rory appeared to be more composed than she had been, Jess noted. Though her time in the bathroom was not able to hide the slight puffiness that still persisted around her eyes, Rory's porcelain skin was no longer flushed, and she had rolled up her sleeves to hide the majority of the tear stains. She tucked some hair behind her ear and surveyed the table. "This looks like something out of a _Taste of Home_ magazine." Rory remarked, sitting at one of the settings.

"Huh." Jess grunted, his dark eyes meeting her clear blue ones. "I don't think anyone has ever accused me of domesticity before. That cuts deep, Gilmore."

"Poor sensitive writer," she teased, their banter easing the heaviness of her heart. "Can't stand the thought of a standard nine to five job, picket fence, and a family to come home to?"

Rory's words instantly summoned an image in his mind; Rory's warm body nestled close to his, her head pillowed on his shoulder, her scent filling his senses as they read together. A dark-haired baby sleeping on his chest. Jess clamped down on the intense yearning that shot through him and banished it to a deep recess of his mind. "I can't say I've ever thought about it." He replied, sitting at the other setting. "Have you?" He asked, spearing a green bean with his fork.

"Mm." Rory hummed as she finished a bite of chicken. "Now that I am - in the situation that I am, I have. I thought about giving up what I wanted out of a partnership and marrying just so my baby will have its parents together." She paused and then continued, "As a child, I wanted my parents to be with one another incredibly badly. I used countless birthday wishes and shooting stars on that desire. Then it finally happened.. And happened again, more than once. Each time my first emotion was elation, that is, until I watched them more closely. It was easy for my mom; she was able to go back to a past version of herself when around Dad. It didn't quite fit though, and I could tell that a large part of her was always wanting something more. Luke was that something more she needed." Rory took a sip of water before finishing, "Knowing that she was unhappy made me feel awful. I don't want that for my child."

During Rory's long-winded explanation, Jess had sat back and watched her animated expressions as she talked, a smile curving his lips. When she finished and raised an eyebrow at his smile, Jess leaned forward and said firmly, "You are going to be a great mom, Rory."

That hadn't been what Rory was expecting. She could feel water welling up in her eyes; Jess's admission had touched her deeply. "Damn these hormones!" Rory exclaimed, wiping her eyes. "My first trimester has been nothing but puking, crying, and sleeping. I feel like I am the one turning into a baby."

Jess was quiet for a moment before shrewdly asking, "Was that why you were crying so hard when I came over? Hormones, or something more?"

Rory grimaced and shook her head. "Ah. You're perceptive as ever. I should have known you would ask." She took a deep breath and continued. "I called Logan - just before you came over. I told him."

Logan. The name stirred unpleasant memories in Jess from the first time he had met the blond playboy. Logan had been a spoiled jerk who had been content to let Rory waste her life playing DAR darling, who had cared about himself and proving his worth. Jess hadn't known that Rory had kept in contact with Logan after college. It made sense as to why she had been reluctant to tell Logan about the pregnancy. He hoped for Rory's sake, and the future baby, that Logan had changed.

"He was not as negative as I expected him to be." Rory frowned at her empty plate and stood to clear it. "He does want to be a part of the baby's life. I got the impression that he just doesn't know how big of a part that will be." Rory closed her eyes after putting her plate in the sink, her slim back turned to Jess.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jess asked carefully, studying Rory's tense posture.

Her small hands gripped the counter. "It means that his wife is pregnant as well. Just a few weeks behind me. I don't imagine he will be flying to America for every checkup with another baby at home and his career." Rory gave a humorless laugh and shook her head. "What is wrong with me? I didn't even want to tell him, and now I feel bitter that he is having a baby with another woman - his wife."

Jess stood abruptly, his chair scraping loudly over the floor. The noise startled Rory into turning around to look at him. "Stop being so hard on yourself." He said each word clearly, his dark eyes boring into her surprised ones. "He was engaged. He had an obligation to his fiancee. It wasn't just you Rory."

"I wasn't -" Rory began, but Jess cut her off with a glare.

"I can read between the lines Rory." He said curtly. "You blame yourself for being a part of an affair, but you keep forgetting to let him shoulder some of that blame. You need to accept your part in it and move on. Own your mistakes, don't let them own you."

Jess's words triggered a rising anger within Rory. Without thinking she lashed out at him, "What do you know about mistakes? You're a published author, you work at your dream job, and you seem to be the guy who knows how to solves everybody else's mistakes without ever having your own. You have your life together."

Jess laughed bitterly and shook his head. "What is that? Having your life together? We all have mistakes Rory. You should know better than anyone else what mine are." He took a step towards her. "I got into trouble with the law in New York and was kicked out of school. That's why Liz sent me down here." Jess took another step, "I managed to alienate an entire town with my don't-give-a-fuck attitude, got into fights, and failed out of high school." He took one last step and closed the distance between them. "And instead of asking for help, my pride and my anger got in the way. And I left you, Rory."

They were close enough now that Jess could see Rory's pupils widening. Her head was tilted up slightly to look up at him. The last time they had been this close was in The Truncheon, when they had shared a kiss. Jess remembered the feeling of her soft lips pressed against his and wondered if she ever thought of the moments they had shared.

A faint blush stained Rory's cheeks. There had always been an unspoken rule between them, that their past was not discussed. Jess had stomped all over that and left her in the lurch. Her feelings for him had been buried after confessing that she loved him during her graduation, and again after they kissed. Unlike Dean, she had never dug them out to work through those feelings. Rory could feel the familiar desire pierce her and fought to push it away.

"The book, uhm, you're here to look at it and you haven't even taken a look yet!" Rory babbled, moving away from Jess.

He watched as she went into her room, hope touching a spot within him that he had abandoned long ago. Jess had seen Rory's internal struggle as they stood so close to one another. He knew what the quickening of her breathing was, he had seen the desire darken her sky-blue eyes. Rory had always been slow to realize what she wanted, it was something that had not changed over the years. Jess knew that if there was even the slightest chance that they could happen once again, he would take it in a heartbeat. He was a patient man.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry that this took so long to get out. The following chapters will likely continue to take a week or so to get out. I still do not know where I want this to end or how long it will be. I hope you enjoyed, and please review to share your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The bustling sound of humanity rushing through terminals, reuniting with loved ones, shushing petulant children, and conversing amongst one another filled the airport. The smells from various restaurants melded together to make a more prevalent stench of grease permeate the air. Announcements over the loudspeakers seemed never-ending; this is why Rory normally avoided the tedious task of meeting people at airports.

She sat on the end seat in a row of chairs facing the baggage carousel, white earbuds in as a precaution against overly-friendly people and the barrage of background noise. Her straight brunette locks were secured in a no-nonsense ponytail, and her eyes were intently focused on the bright laptop screen in front of her. She typed furiously; inspiration had struck heavily on the drive up here, and Rory knew not to waste it.

In truth, the last two weeks had proved to be the most relaxing time period that Rory had had in quite awhile. Telling Logan had eased a tense ball of worries that had been plaguing her ever since the pregnancy test had so boldly announced the positive pink lines. The conversation with Jess had been even more freeing. Using the alone time in her childhood home, Rory had been working on changing the way she thought of her past decisions. Though it was still a work in progress, she was closer to feeling less conflicted about the past few years.

Jess. Rory stopped her vigorous typing, a frown creasing her forehead. He was in her thoughts a lot lately; the moment that they had shared in the kitchen had left her feeling shaky. Jess was someone who she had come to rely on in moments of crisis ever since he had shown in up in her grandparent's driveway so many years ago. Apart from their kiss in The Truncheon, Jess had never shown interest in anything more than their friendship. Their more recent interactions had blurred the lines somewhere, and it left Rory feeling a mixture of confusion and yearning. She shook her head to dispel that thought from going any further. He had just been around more often, that was all. She had to quit jumping from one guy to another and learn to be on her own for a bit. Jess was simply being a good friend and a good editor. Rory's lips curved into an unconscious smile as she remembered his reaction to her draft.

 _Jess sat on the living room couch, a sleepy Paul Anka at his feet. He was hunched forward, his brow furrowed as he pored over the draft of 'Gilmore Girls.' A piece of his black hair had fallen forward into his face, but Jess paid it no heed._

 _An antsy Rory was flipping through channels on the television. The pressing silence was adding to her nerves, as the heaviness from earlier still lingered in the air between them. She bounced from one leg to another, hastily changing from a rather graphic sex scene in 'Game of Thrones' to settle on a rerun of 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.' It was lighthearted and placed far enough out of reality to dissolve the remaining tension._

 _Feeling satisfied with her choice, Rory turned to find a serious-faced Jess staring at her. He was leaning back into the soft couch, 'Gilmore Girls' resting on his lap. His fingers were interlaced, his hands resting on his stomach. He still hadn't noticed the lock of hair resting on his cheek._

 _Rory cursed silently; Willy Wonka was not proving to do anything to help the tension. Unsure of what to do and hating herself for feeling like a silly sixteen year old again, Rory asked, "Well?"_

 _"Well indeed." Jess's deep voice mused before he said, "You're not going to break out onto the writing scene. You're going to smash through everything in your path."_

 _The compliment had been so unexpected that Rory momentarily forgot her nervousness and sat next to him. "Really?" She asked hopefully, unable to contain the wide smile that blossomed over her features. "Don't try to coddle my feelings just to win publishing rights."_

 _Jess laughed, full and loud. "I'm the last person to offer coddling." He gave her a meaningful look before continuing, "You've already managed to include insightful comments, witty lines, heart-wrenching moments, and the raw reality of the human experience. This has the makings to be a best seller."_

Rory's heart swelled as she remembered Jess's review. Her writing was like an extension of herself, and sharing it felt like baring her soul - particularly with this book. It was why she was so easily knocked down when it was criticized, or built up when praised. Perhaps there was some truth to the sensitive ego of writers, Rory mused to herself.

A high-pitched screech cut through the sound of The Clash playing in her ears. Rory pulled the earplugs out and stuffed them in the dark depths of her purse along with her closed laptop, anticipating the whirlwind arrival of Lorelai dragging Luke to find her.

Sure enough, a determined Lorelai bustled through the crowds, her hand clamped around Luke's larger one to tow him along. Her vivid blue eyes were fixated on Rory as she let out another yell to grab Rory's attention. They met in a rush, embracing each other in a fierce hug while Luke stood to the side, waiting for their antics to come to a close.

"You just saw each other a few weeks ago." He teased, knowing that their reunion was all the sweeter due to the most recent events.

"Sometimes it's easy to forget how much you miss people until you see them again." Rory quoted, knowing the indignation it would cause.

"You did not miss momma?" Lorelai gaped, pretending to be hurt. "The one who changed your diaper and walked through fifteen miles of snow just to put food in your belly?"

"Let it go." Rory said simply, humor twinkling in her eyes.

Lorelai gasped and Luke sighed at the phrase. "You know that is going to be stuck in my head all day! Not fair!"

Luke hugged Rory warmly, obviously trying to decide between grousing at his wife or ignoring her rant against the conspiracy of Disney songs. He went with the latter and remarked, "Congratulations on your news, Rory." Luke gestured at her stomach, not quite sure how to refer to the pregnancy.

"Thanks, Luke." Rory smiled at him, knowing that his simple statement was the equivalent of her mom doing the high kick.

The three of them moved to the baggage carousel, Lorelai's arm around Rory. Rory leaned her head against her mom's shoulder, contentment spreading through her.

"Did you manage to get on the New York Times bestseller list while we were gone?" Lorelai asked her while glaring at the still machine. She was impatient to see her fur-baby.

"Not quite." Rory said, "Between the puking and constant sleeping, my progress has slowed down a bit. I am hoping the trip to Grandma's will renew my inspiration."

"Oh noooo." Lorelai groaned, smacking her forehead. Luke looked pale. "I forgot about the Christmas trip. Paul Anka is never going to forgive me for being gone twice in a row!"

Rory smirked, "You can always bring him. See just how far Grandma has changed."

An expression of horror dawned on Lorelai. "And traumatize poor Paul Anka forever? I think not." She sighed and said, "I'll have to call on Babette." At once she seemed to brighten. "You still have to break your news to Emily Gilmore about your scandalous, out-of-wedlock child." Lorelai grinned evilly at her daughter.

Rory lifted her head to look at her mom, her face drained of all color. Somehow, Rory had completely forgotten that her uptight, proper grandma would have to be told about her incubating great-grandchild. Rory swallowed, her good mood instantly replaced with anxiety. How was her grandma going to react?

* * *

After the return of Luke and Lorelai, the week before their trip up to Martha's Vineyard flashed by. Both Sookie and Michel were going to continue running the Dragonfly Inn, just as they had when Lorelai had gone on her honeymoon. Caesar was expertly taking care of Luke's diner, and aside from pestering Luke for a raise, he was doing a great job. Rory had confided in Taylor that someone would need to take over for editor; strangely enough, Lulu had been pursuing journalism in her spare time. She had never done anything with it though, as Kirk had a meltdown any time she mentioned moving. Thus, Rory relinquished the reins of the Stars Hollow Gazette over to Lulu. There was a mixture of relief and sadness during the process; relief that she would be able to focus her attention onto bigger things, and sadness that she had let go of her last connection to the world of journalism.

Change seemed to be the running theme of this new chapter in Rory's life. She had even started mulling over the idea of getting her own apartment. Unfortunately, now that she was unemployed once more, Rory needed to find a way to earn a steady income in order to get to that step.

She stood in front of the mirror in the guest bedroom of her grandmother's new home, gazing at her reflection. Wide blue eyes stared back at her, dark mascara acting as a contrast against her skin. Rory turned sideways, flattening her blouse against her stomach. It was still flat. She sighed and sat on the bed, hooking her hair behind her ears. Sometimes the pregnancy didn't seem real to her. It was hard to picture that this time next year she would be a mother to a baby. Rory pulled out the ultrasound from her initial appointment and tried once more to make sense of the black and grey shapes. A small arrow pointed to a little circle, with the words, "You're pregnant!" next to it. Her baby.

Rory sighed and tucked the ultrasound back into the envelope addressed to her grandmother, feeling nervous about the reveal she had been planning for the past few days. She knew her mother's story too well to feel anything but anxious at what awaited her.

"Rory dear!" Emily called from the living room. Rory winced; her grandma had an uncanny sense for when someone was hiding something. "Finish settling in and then come and join me on the patio. Bring a shawl!"

Rory was the first to arrive at Martha's Vineyard; both Luke and Lorelai had wanted to finish their work days before making the trip. Lorelai had wanted Rory to wait to tell Emily, until she could be there to act as a buffer. As appealing as that sounded, Rory felt as if it would be more fitting to tell her grandmother alone. Rory stood, grabbing a thick cardigan to wrap around herself. She tucked the envelope into one of the deep pockets, took a breath, and walked out of her room.

A pair of rambunctious kids were giggling in the living room, playing a game of hungry hungry hippo. Rory smiled at them and greeted Berta before exiting the house. It was always odd to see her grandma with a full home, but Rory was glad that she had the company.

The chilly ocean air nibbled at her skin, making Rory pull the grey cardigan tighter around herself. Rolling waves crashed in the distance and sea gulls chirped above in the clear skies. Emily stood at the edge of the hill, her wrap billowing in the wind. Rory thought her grandmother had never looked more at peace.

Rory strode through the brittle grass, feeling more awake from the rush of cold air. Her nervousness had dissipated somewhat; this environment acted as a balm to her anxious mind. She understood why her grandmother had decided to make a home here.

"Hey Grandma," Rory smiled and embraced her thin frame in a warm hug. Emily had on her oversized sunglasses and was holding a water bottle. "How is the vineyard treating you?"

Emily smiled at her granddaughter and absently tugged her shawl closer. "It is absolutely wonderful. Who knew that part-time work could be so invigorating? Oh, and the whaling museum is such fun."

"That's great, grandma!" Rory exclaimed, squinting her eyes against the wind. Her hair whipped around her head for a moment, the wind dying down quickly. "Will you be going to the museum while we are here? I'd love to see you in action."

"Ah, well the museum does close for the holidays, but I am sure you will get a chance to listen to my presentation." Emily took a sip of her water. "Berta's children are now fascinated with the history of whaling. I'd like to think I helped contribute to that."

Rory laughed in astonishment; it was surprising how much the death of her grandfather had changed her grandma, but Rory thought he would be proud to watch his fierce wife in action. "I'm sure you did."

"I miss him too." Emily declared, able to pick up the sense of Rory's thoughts with ease. "We'll have to visit his grave in the new year, freshen up the flowers, share all of our news with him." The large sunglasses hid the tears that came to Emily's eyes. She took a moment to look out over the ocean and waited for them to disappear.

"You came out earlier than your mother and Luke." Emily observed, probing lightly for what was on her granddaughter's mind. She had noticed Rory's odd behavior at the wedding, and her usual vibrancy was subdued.

Rory took her grandmother's hand in hers and turned to face her. Rory's smile trembled as she stared at her reflection in Emily's sunglasses. "I wanted to come early to speak to you." Rory told her quietly. "Can we sit?"

"Of course." Emily answered, letting Rory guide her to the wooden lawn furniture. They sat, Emily waiting patiently for Rory to tell her what was going on.

They were momentarily stalled when Berta came outside, carrying two mugs of steaming hot tea. Emily graciously thanked her for her thoughtfulness and watched as she pattered back into the house. Rory could tell that they had become close friends, even if there was a language barrier.

Rory took a sip of the tea, the warmth blazing down her throat and into the pit of her stomach. It spread throughout her body, helping combat the cold air that threatened to bite through her clothes. She could tell her grandmother was patiently waiting for her to finish. Rory dug into her pocket, pulling out the cream envelope addressed 'Grandma' and handed it to her.

Emily hesitated, her thin lips pursed in puzzlement. She slowly took the envelope, pushing her sunglasses back to better see what was in it. Her brown eyes met Rory's blue before she looked back at the envelope and opened it. The ultrasound slid out, Emily taking it in both hands to further scrutinize it.

"You're pregnant." Emily stated, lifting her gaze to look steadily into Rory's eyes. "And keeping it, I presume, or you wouldn't be sharing it with me."

Rory nodded in reply. She had expected furious anger or cold disappointment. Somehow this monotone was worse, as it gave no direction to what her grandmother was feeling.

"You certainly will have quite a bit to share with your grandfather at our next visit." Emily finally said, a smile blossoming on her face. She stood and walked to Rory, grabbing her shoulders in a tight hug. "I'm going to be a great-grandmother!" She paused and added, "I do hope that you will have a home by that time, yes?"

The question was more reminiscent of the old Emily, which made Rory beam in joy. She replied happily, "I come from a line of strong women, grandma. My couch-surfing days are coming to a close." Rory didn't know exactly how she would get there, but with her grandmother's unexpected blessing, she felt like she could conquer the world.

* * *

Author's Note: I want to say thank you to each and every one of you who has reviewed, favorited, or added this story onto their alert list. It helps push me to work more on this story. As always, please share your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The darkness of the inky winter night seeped through the windows, warded off by low-burning lamps placed strategically around the house. The bright screen of a television sat in the corner of the living room, quiet newscasters continuing their program. Berta, her husband, and her children had gone to bed just an hour earlier.

Emily sat in a noble armchair, its wooden legs gleaming in the low-light cast from the lamps. She still wore her shawl, draped loosely around her form. Her bony hand held a glass of rum, but it was doing little to calm the storm within her.

A soft snore emanated from Luke; he and Lorelai had arrived a few hours earlier, in time to have some of the delicious dish Berta had made. It had been native to her home country. Emily puzzled over what it had been called for a few moments, but in the end, it escaped her. Her mind was preoccupied with Rory's news from earlier.

The matriarch of the family grasped her glass harder as she ran through what Rory had said, feeling the same things she had when Lorelai had revealed her pregnancy. Fear. Fear for Rory, for what the raising of a child entailed, for Rory's lack of work and viable options for support. Anger. Anger that Rory had been so careless. She didn't even have a home to call her own, for goodness sake! Carelessness seemed to be a trait passed from mother to daughter. Also, the tender hope of a baby. A warm bundle to coo over, to love on, to sing to. A tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at the portrait of Richard. He would have been furious, but Emily knew that he also would have been as delighted to have a great-grandchild as she was.

"Come on, every pregnant lady needs some marshmallow fluff in her life!" Lorelai's cheery voice could be heard from the kitchen, where she and Rory had gone to forage for snacks.

Emily rolled her eyes in exasperated amusement, hurriedly wiping the lone tear away. They would always be bottomless pits.

"Not unless you would like to be woken up by the dulcet tones of vomit!" Rory said back, her own voice sounding exasperated. Lorelai was not accepting the news of no junk food for Rory that well.

"Gah! This kid has no idea who it is dealing with." Lorelai emerged from the kitchen, carrying a package of Twinkies with her.

Rory followed after her, clutching an apple in her hand. "Now now, play nice."

They both settled on the large plush couch, Lorelai snuggling up to Luke's sleeping form. "Poor old man."

"We have worn him out." Rory replied, the age-old line never failing to amuse her. "He should be building his stamina for babysitting duty."

"Oooh, evil. I like it." Lorelai said through a mouthful of marshmallow fluff.

"Lorelai, for heaven's sake, what is that?" Emily finally interrupted their chatter.

Lorelai held out the colorful jar and chirped. "Marshmallow fluff – think marshmallows, further melted down and infused with artificial goodness to make it creamy. Mmmmm."

"Oh dear." Emily replied, looking faintly ill. "I did not realize it was even in the kitchen."

"It's like crack to kids." Lorelai said, her blue eyes fixating on the television. "What is this?"

Emily opened her mouth to reply with a sharp comment on the comparison, but instead was distracted by the scene taking place on the television.

It was a rerun, from earlier in the day. A rainy London was on the screen, the camera fixated on an extravagant building. A slim woman exited the glass doors, huge sunglasses shielding her face from the enormous amount of paparazzi waiting for her. Her shining blonde hair was pulled into a knot, and she held a slate-grey umbrella above her head. It was the words under the screen that had captured the attention of the three women.

 **'FRENCH HEIRESS LEAVES HER HUSBAND TO RETURN TO FRANCE – TROUBLE IN PARADISE?'**

The camera zoomed in on her elegant fingers, which were bare of any jewelry. A photo of Logan appeared on the top corner, the commentator now speculating on what had happened to cause Odette to leave Logan.

Thud.

Emily turned her gaze to the sound of the apple hitting the floor, focusing in on Rory's expression. She had gone completely white, her eyes wide with shock and worry, and her hands grasping each other tightly in a wringing motion.

"Hey, you okay?" Lorelai had noticed Rory's strange reaction as well. She turned to her daughter, confusion and concern on her face.

Rory swallowed, and Emily was shocked to notice that she was trembling. Then it dawned on her. Emily narrowed her eyes and looked from Rory to the television and back again. "Well, well, well…"

Lorelai turned her gaze to what had captured her mother's attention. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she muttered, "Full freakin' circle. It would be Logan, wouldn't it."

"I was going to tell everyone, eventually..." Rory trailed off, her voice soft. "He already knows."

"You mean to tell me," Emily's icy voice cut through the room, "That he knows that you are bearing his child, and he continued to marry that French girl?"

It was Rory's turn to feel anger crawl up her spine. Her eyes narrowed as she said thinly, "He didn't know until after his marriage. Don't put this on him."

"Of course not." Emily retorted, taking a sip of her rum. The fiery aftertaste burned down her throat, fitting for her mood. "This is the new millennium. Getting pregnant, casting aside perfectly good men, and being a single mother. Such a glamorous lifestyle for women! Will you be moving into a garden shed as well?" She snarled at the end, her fury reaching its peak.

"MOM!" Lorelai shouted, her anger boiling over faster at every word. "Back off! She made a mistake, she – "

Lorelai was cut off by Rory, who stood up from the couch. She was trembling once more, but this time it was from rage rather than shock. "You're right, grandma. This is the new millennium, where a woman can make the choice of who she wants as a husband! Logan is going to be there for his child, but I decided that I did not want him as a husband. Correct me if I am wrong, but you got to choose Grandpa, didn't you?" She gestured wildly at her grandfather's portrait before continuing on her tirade. "You chose him and he chose you. You weren't forced together by a surprise pregnancy, something you like to forget! You two were the pillar on what I have always believed love should be. Why would I settle then, for someone who I am merely content with? Why can't I have the option of finding someone I love passionately?" Rory took a breath, not noticing that Luke had woken up from the noise. "I want a marriage like you and grandpa had. And I want to be a mother like my mom was. Even if you are unhappy with the circumstances, can't you just support that?" She pleaded, desperation contorting her delicate features.

Emily sighed, her anger leaving her in a rush. It was an age-old argument, one that her granddaughter had fine-tuned from her mother's version. Less anger in it for certain, and a better constructed argument. "Rory, you're a grown woman. You have my support and love, even if I don't agree with other aspects. I just don't like to see you struggle, and a baby is completely different from vying for a spot as a writer."

"If you support me, then don't condemn my choice of not getting married. Don't make snide remarks about me being a single mother, please. I respect you and look up to you too much to be able to bear that." Rory replied, enveloping her grandmother in a hug. "I love you, grandma. I am going to struggle and fail. Especially with being a mother. It is time we all got used to that."

"Very well." Emily replied tightly, returning Rory's hug. She felt torn in two, despite Rory's plea for empathy. She would try though, even if it seemed ludicrous.

Lorelai gave them a moment before coming over and joining in on the hug. Luke watched them all, a bewildered expression on his face. Lorelai had been unusually silent during their argument, despite her previous comments of acting as a buffer. Rory had stood up for herself, better than Lorelai could have done. Pride shone from her face as she beamed down at her daughter. The pregnancy may have been conceived out of a bad choice, but it was teaching Rory how to be an adult better than she ever could.

* * *

 _Jess: How goes the book? (read)_

 _Rory: Oh, you know, The New York Times has already offered me a spot on their bestseller list. (read)_

 _Jess: I dig the confidence. (read)_

 _Rory: Question. Out of your infinite connections, do you know of any journalist positions available? (read)_

Rory sighed after rereading the texts, putting her phone down. It was a nearly a month after the Christmas visit to Martha's Vineyard, and she had been unable to find a job so far. Perhaps letting go of the _Stars Hollow Gazette_ had been a little premature, she mused with a frown.

The bookish mother-to-be sat in Hartford's public library, on the floor in the 'family' section. It was reminiscent of when she had been with Lane, researching the horrors of pregnancy and raising a child. This time, Rory was alone and a little more well-versed in the trials of growing a human, thanks to google and her previous research. Her phone vibrated against the faded blue carpet, causing Rory to hastily grab it.

 _Lorelai: Meet at Luke's for dinner? Tell me all about your appointment? (read)_

Disappointment flooded through her before she realized what she was doing. "I am not desperate to hear from him, I just need a job." Rory said aloud, causing others to shush her outburst. Rory grimaced and began to text her mother back.

 _Rory: Will be there. (unread)_

She leaned her head against the bookshelf behind her, feeling tired at the thought of driving back down to Stars Hollow. Rory wholeheartedly appreciated her mother and Luke's support at this time, but she was itching to be back on her own. It was difficult to get used to living freely, supporting herself on her own income. That and occasionally relying on Logan's place for a convenient place to crash, she thought to herself.

Rory's phone buzzed beside her, causing a flash of anticipation to rush through her body. Rory recognized the hopefulness and glared at the phone, willing herself to ignore its call.

One, two, three times it buzzed before going silent. Resisting the urge to look at the screen, she shoved it deep into her purse and put away the book she had been reading. Rory was out of her first trimester now, and was enjoying having her normal amount of energy back. She was also happy to have the ability to eat pancakes and bacon for breakfast again without any resistance from fetus, but was still following a healthier diet than she had in the past. After all, she had more to consider than just her needs.

Rory stepped out of the library, the cold winter air greeting her with razor sharp winds. She scowled and tugged her hat closer around her ears, secretly hating the entire winter season. Her mom could never know, for her affinity with snow was much too strong. Her gloved hands clicked the button on her key-chain and her car gave a beep of recognition. Rory climbed into the front seat and put her purse on the passenger seat. Insistent buzzing caught her attention.

This time, curiosity was stronger than the urge to resist peeking. Rory dumped out her purse, scouring through the contents for her phone. She pressed her thumb to the pad and 'Jess, 2 new messages' flashed across the screen. Rory eagerly opened her phone.

 _Jess: Sorry for the wait. Think I got something good. (read)_

 _Jess: Come to Philly this weekend for dinner? My treat. (read)_

Rory's heart pounded in her chest as she reread the texts over and over again. She hadn't seen Jess in a little under a month, which was still more than she had seen him in the past few years. Still, Rory had missed him. A radiant smile broke out over Rory's features as she replied:

 _Rory: It's a date. (unread)_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"If you keep looking at yourself in the mirror, I am going to start seriously worrying about your health." Matt's wry voice cut through the quiet air of The Truncheon. He was sitting on the stairs, his eyebrow quirked at the out of character behavior from his friend.

A visibly nervous Jess paced before him, his hand continually rising to smooth his hair back. He wore a form-fitting, jet-black sweater with a light grey coat and dark jeans. Polished black boots thumped with each step as he continued to pace the wooden floors. Though it wouldn't be visible to a stranger, these clothes were not his usual wear – they were of far better quality; it was clothing Matt had only seen him take out a handful of times, which only added to his amusement.

"I do so wish Chris was here to see this. I've never seen a woman get this far under your skin before."

"Bite me." Jess grunted, knowing that his friend was right. He had to get his nerves under control before Rory arrived. Rory. He stopped his pacing, resting a hand on the banister of the stairs. Jess hadn't anticipated her response to be so forward, and had been thrown for a loop ever since. He fished out his cellphone from his pocket, opening his text messages to reread the conversation.

 _Rory: It's a date. (read)_

 _Jess: Looks like I'll have to amp up my game. (read)_

 _Rory: Is that still a saying? (read)_

 _Jess: You've gotten old, Gilmore. (read)_

 _Rory: Watch it mister, or I'll cancel. (read)_

 _Jess: Of course, Khaleesi. I'll see you at The Truncheon this weekend. (read)_

"I have never seen you that attached to your cellphone either." Matt's voice drawled, yanking Jess out of his contemplative thoughts.

"No, he was never one for modern technology." A woman's voice tinkled, closing the entrance to The Truncheon behind her. Her bubblegum pink hair seemed startlingly bright in the warmly decorated building, and she wore an acid green sweater with magenta leggings. Registering their surprise, a sardonic smile stole over her face.

"What are you doing here, Trish?" Jess asked, his voice low and contained. Though they had spent two years together, their time had been tumultuous and rocky at best. Her appearance was not something he had anticipated.

She raised a thin pink eyebrow at him and folded her arms, ignoring the large messenger bag swinging at her movements. "Here I thought you'd be pleased to see me. How disappointing."

Jess recognized what she was doing; it was a part of the many games she enjoyed playing, something he despised. Mind games were childish, and he refused to take part in it now. "What are you doing here?" He repeated, his voice calm. The only thing that betrayed his rising irritation was the slight twitch of a muscle in his jaw.

"Fine, fine." Trish chirped, waving a bejeweled hand in his direction dismissively. "I'll cut to the chase. I just finished a grand masterpiece and wanted to host my art show," she paused dramatically, gesturing at the space in front of her, "Here."

Neither of them had expected that. "Why?" Matt finally asked, willing to take the bait. He knew of her toxic relationship with Jess, but he wanted a chance to view this proposal from all angles. Trish was an extremely popular painter, and if she was approaching this to grow her buyers, he would be all in. Matt was worried this was a ploy to get back into Jess's life, though. She had not taken the break up well.

"This place has a cult-like following with the new-age 'alternative' groups, as well as intellectual circles in the East coast major cities. It has started gaining momentum on the West coast as well. I may have a following, but I haven't managed to get all of those groups in one viewing." Trish tapped a long fingernail against her lime green lips. "This could be huge."

Jess took a look at his friend and sighed, recognizing the gleam for opportunity in Matt's eyes. It would be inappropriate for him to ask Matt and later Chris to turn this away just because of his history with the potential client. Knowing the decision was out of his hands, he moved past Trish and walked out into the crisp winter air.

Ignoring the bundled-up pedestrians, he huddled in his thick coat against the icy brick walls. Cars crawled carefully down the roads, and grey winter clouds hung heavy in the sky. Not the best day for a date, he reflected, hoping that Trish would be gone by the time Rory arrived.

A powder blue Prius came into view, slowly inching along the road. At the same time The Truncheon's door swung open, Trish exiting with a smug smile on her face. She stared at where he stood, winked, and then walked the opposite way to her car. She hopped into the mustard yellow VW bus and sped off in a cloud of smog. The Prius took her spot, Rory's face visible through the windshield.

He watched as she exited her vehicle, her familiar movements easing his worries from just a few moments ago. Rory's dark hair was curled, a style he hadn't seen in some time. It softened her delicate features, making her seem more youthful. Winged eyeliner framed her bright sapphire eyes, and deep red lipstick matched the red dress she wore under her pea coat. Matching red heels completed the ensemble, making Jess momentarily forget how to think or breathe.

"Hey!" She called, her heels clicking against the pavement as she approached him. "I know you called me Khaleesi, but I wasn't expecting a welcome."

Jess half-smiled. "Happy coincidence. Hey, I was kind of expecting you to be…" He trailed off, blowing his cheeks up and gesturing at them.

"Not funny!" Rory gasped, smacking his upper arm. She tried to hold back a smile. "I've put on a normal amount of weight, thank you."

Jess made a show of checking her out, then looked questioningly at her. "Uh, where?"

"First time mothers don't always show as quickly." Rory replied haughtily, "Now are we going to stand out here and freeze or are you going to update me on your place of business."

"That makes me sound important." Jess said, opening the door for her. "In reality, it is a whole lot of nothin'."

"Don't tell our secrets to the press!" Matt's voice greeted them from behind a desk.

"Press turned author." Jess corrected him, "Rory, you remember Matt?"

"Hopeful author." Rory clarified, turning a dazzling smile onto Matt. "It's been awhile! Congratulations on your success, The Truncheon is becoming quite a household name."

"Awh, shucks." Matt rose from his desk chair, grinning widely at Jess and then back at Rory. "Couldn't have done it without this rebel." He gripped Jess's shoulder in good humor. "Now what's this I hear about you being an aspiring author? With your famous journalism articles, you'd already have quite the following if we published you."

Rory felt her cheeks heating up in a blush; after her years in journalism, there was still an enormous amount of pride in hearing praise for her work. "You follow my work?"

"You give me too much credit." Matt laughed. "Jess has made all of us here read your stuff – and you are very talented."

Jess narrowed his eyes at his friend, the promise of violence in them.

Rory turned to face him, her mouth open in a disbelieving smile. "You kept tabs on my work? And showed it to your friends?"

"I – well – " Jess stammered, his usual composure shattered.

Rory's eyes sparkled, and she lightly touched his arm. "That's sweet, Jess."

Matt cleared his throat, breaking the spell between them. "Close up shop when you're done giving the tour. Rory, nice to see you again." He grabbed his laptop bag and gave a wave of goodbye, exiting out of the wooden front door.

His departure left the air feeling heavy, weighted down by each of their unsaid thoughts. Rory, feeling brave, asked, "Well, did you want to meet here to show me how it's changed over the years?"

Jess pursed his lips and shrugged. "That's the first part of it." With that he strolled away, holding his hands behind his back.

A puzzled look flashed over her face as she rushed to catch up to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you asked if I had any leads on jobs…" He trailed off, beginning to climb the stairs.

Rory slowly climbed up after him, a soft 'ow' emitting from her lips every other step. "What's with the wild goose chase and cliffhangers? Jess!" She reached the top of the stairs and almost stumbled into Jess.

He held out a hand to steady her, a faint smile barely visible on his face in the shadows. "What are we – "

Jess flipped the light switch, causing bright light to instantly flood the narrow hall in front of them. He gave her a mysterious smile before striding down the hall to a worn door. Jess grabbed the bronze doorknob and opened it, beckoning Rory to follow him inside.

She entered behind him into a furnished flat. Instantaneously Rory remembered Jess saying how all the employees had shared this flat, years ago. It was empty of residents now, a light layer of dust covering the furniture. Jess patted the back of the couch, grimacing at the dust that flew up. "Probably should have put a plastic sheet on this, but… What do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" Rory asked, throwing up her hands. "I've been trying to figure out what you are showing me this entire time!"

"Alright, let me walk you through it." Jess smirked, secretly delighting in her confusion. "As you know, The Truncheon has been expanding more and more throughout the years. We have an online site, we host art galleries, we publish books, and we even offer workshops for aspiring artists." He paused, running a broad hand through his dark hair. "The online site has taken off faster than we ever could have expected. We need someone to write articles about the art world, social issues, et cetera…" Jess gave her a hopeful half-smile. "I know it isn't GQ, or even print like the _Stars Hollow Gazette_ , but I talked it over with the guys and we all think you'd be a great fit."

Rory was stunned by his news. She had not thought anything would have come from her inquiry, much less something of this magnitude. While it was a much smaller operation than what she was used to, she also knew that The Truncheon was Jess's baby, and felt deeply affected by his offer.

He rubbed the stubble on his chin, his almost black eyes assessing her face. "It's a real job, Rory. Salary, benefits, and even –" Jess gestured to the flat, his low voice rumbling, "A place to live. We all started here, some of us have had bad times and came back to it, but this flat comes with the job. If you want it."

"I need to sit." Rory finally said, frowning at the dusty couch. "This is – this is a lot to take in."

Jess walked to the closet and opened it, pulling out a colorful quilt. He draped it over the couch, making sure the back and seats were covered. Rory sank onto the quilt, her aching feet instantly relieved. Jess sat beside her, concern brimming in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" His low voice was rough as he looked searchingly at her.

Rory's eyes gazed into his, and she whispered, "I've been hunting for a way to get back on my feet without accepting charity from my mom, or Logan, or my grandma, and you swoop in to offer it. Just like that."

"I didn't swoop in at all." Jess protested. "You would be an amazing addition to the team, you have something to contribute. We have been looking for a few months with no luck. Honestly, if anyone is swooping in to save the day, it's you."

Rory gave a small laugh, then smiled coyly at Jess. "Is that why they send you to sign new talent? You charm and flatter them into agreeing?"

"These are just facts." Jess replied, feeling his heart quicken at her smile. "It isn't a free place, you'd be working for it all. What do you say?"

"I say – I say yes." Rory answered, her excitement growing by the second. "I say yes!" Hope surged through her at the prospects for her and her baby's future. It seemed as if piece by piece, her life was being put back together. Rory threw her arms around Jess, forgetting to be cautious, forgetting the usual steps in their dance of friends and almost something more. She was tired of making the wrong choices and being with the wrong people. She was tired of life passing by and her letting it, not making any bold choices for herself. This felt right.

Jess's arms circled around her, slowly tightening as seconds ticked by. Rory could feel the rise and fall of his chest with every breath, his heart thumping strongly against her shoulder. His hands were placed firmly on her back, sending shivers up her spine. Rory tilted her head up to look at him, only to find him gazing back at her. Jess's eyes were nearly black, pools of liquid darkness that she could feel herself getting lost in.

Boldness streaked through Rory and she acted upon her desire, fiercely pressing her lips against his. Jess's lips met hers with equal passion, one of his hands cupping the side of her face and the other pulling her into his lap. Rory's hands moved to grab onto his broad shoulders, the feeling of hard muscles sending waves of desire throughout her body. Their kiss deepened, the probe of his tongue causing her to open her mouth in response. After what seemed like hours, they broke apart.

Jess's hair was rumpled, smears of her red lipstick covering his mouth. Rory couldn't help it; she giggled, the humor of the sight taking only a slight edge off of the desire.

"You should see your face." He remarked, his voice husky.

"Neither of us is fit to go into public." Rory remarked, standing to find the bathroom. "Which is a shame, because I am famished."

"I do have reservations at this stuffy, fancy, four-star restaurant." Jess called to her. She had found the bathroom and was wiping the remaining lipstick off of her face. "Or, we can order some Chinese and watch television."

"As good as that first one sounds, I vote for Chinese." Rory stuck her head out of the doorway, curls swinging with her movements. "Are you saying there is actually cable on that TV?"

"Of course, Chris likes to sneak away when things get hectic to watch it. He can't do that anymore though, since you'll be living here." Jess had taken out his phone and opened his contact list. "I'm assuming you want enough food to feed a third world country?"

"And then some." Rory plopped onto the couch, her stomach growling ferociously. "While you handle dinner, I shall pick tonight's entertainment."

Some careful searching produced a thin, black remote. After Jess had moved away to order to food, Rory turned on the television and began to search through the channels. She didn't notice him leaving to wait for it downstairs, being too invested into finding the perfect title. Eventually Rory settled on a rerun of The Illusionist. She looked around and quickly realized that he had left to wait for the Chinese food. Rory kicked off her heels, tucking them under the coffee table and stripped off her coat, placing it on an empty chair. Then Rory went to the closet where Jess had pulled out the quilt and found a soft navy blanket. Just as she cozied onto the couch, Jess entered with bags of food.

"That was the fastest delivery ever." Rory remarked, her mouth watering at the delicious smells wafting through the air.

Jess laughed and set the bags down on the coffee table in front of them. "No, their joint is located right around the corner. Literally around the corner. It's a perk and a real bank account killer." He took off his jacket and threw it on the empty chair with Rory's coat.

"Oh my gosh, how perfect for pregnancy that will be!" Rory squealed, digging a container out of the bag and settling back onto the couch, chopsticks in hand. "Mmmm." She sighed in delight, chowing down on the hot food.

Jess's famous crooked half-smile graced his face at the sight of her so thoroughly enjoying the food. He settled in next to her, choosing to start with the chicken fried rice. Their thighs touched on the couch, and both were extremely aware of the feel of one another.

Jess finished eating well before Rory did, and he spent most of that time watching her in favor of the movie playing. He wanted to take this at her pace for many reasons. The first of which being that he had rushed her in the past and that had played a part in their break up. The second was that she had her plate filled with many more concerns and he did not want to force her to choose one over the other. Jess was happy to be here with her. Their time together felt easy and uncomplicated.

"I don't know if I've ever felt this full before." Rory groaned, putting an empty container on the coffee table and sinking back into the couch. "Why did you let me eat so much?"

"Don't you put that on me, Ricky Bobby." Jess quoted TJ's favorite movie, suppressing a grin at her glare. "You always eat like that."

"Maybe it's the tight waistline that makes it feel worse." Rory prodded her stomach, feeling the firm bump of the growing baby inside. "Or the fetus. Do you want to feel?"

"Sure." Jess said quietly, letting Rory take his hand into her much smaller one. She placed it on her stomach and looked expectantly at him.

Through the smooth fabric of her dress, Jess could feel the hardness of her stomach, something he hadn't been expecting. "Whoa. That's kind of cool."

"Pretty soon I should be able to feel the kicks." Rory remarked, idly stroking the back of his hand. "I don't know what to expect."

"Isn't the first rule of parenting to never expect anything?" Jess asked, remembering those words from his mother.

Rory smiled at him. "Of course. All the rules are contained in an ultra-secretive guidebook though."

"Ah, makes sense." Jess mused, noting the sleepiness entering her expression.

Sure enough, Rory let out a large yawn that she hastily covered with her hand. "Food coma taking over." She said afterwards, a rueful expression on her face.

Jess took his hand off her stomach and kicked off his boots, gesturing to Rory. "You can lie down, if you want to get more comfortable."

Rory nodded gratefully, another yawn preventing her from answering. Instead of pillowing her head on the arm of the couch as he had expected, Rory grabbed a small pillow and put it in his lap. She put her head on it and stretched the rest of her body across the couch, covering herself with the blanket. "Do you want any?" Rory asked, waving the corner of the blanket at him.

"You're good." Jess replied, trying to focus on the movie rather than the thoughts coursing through his mind. When it seemed an eternity had passed, he glanced down at her. Long black lashes lay against porcelain skin and curled brunette hair framed Rory's sleeping face. A tender feeling enveloped Jess as he watched her peaceful slumber. He reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear, then slowly traced the side of her smooth face. Jess wished he could hold onto this moment forever.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this has taken forever and I am sorry. There is quite a bit on my plate as all my classes have exams coming up in the next week and all my kids just got finished being sick. I wrote this in a caffeine haze, and I would love to hear some feedback! While all characters will grow with time and experience, sometimes I worry that they are TOO out of character. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and added to the alert list. Without each of you, I would not have the motivation to keep on.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

 _Rory: The 20-week ultrasound is scheduled for February 27_ _th_ _. I'll know the sex of our baby afterwards – do you want to know? (unread)_

Rory's shapely eyebrows puzzled together at the still unread text. She had sent it to Logan nearly a week ago, and his complete lack of response worried her. They had not spoken since she revealed the pregnancy, and though she knew he had a lot going on in his personal life – his separation from Odette was still widely plastered on the news and gossip blogs online – she was feeling frustrated at his silence. Rory gave the text one last cursory glance before tossing her phone on her bed. It was time to focus on more important things, like repacking all of her stuff into their boxes.

"I still am not fully grasping the details." Lorelai's voice called out from the living room. Rory had told her about the new job and the move to Philadelphia, steeling herself for the moment her mom made the connection between her new position and Jess. That was going to be an awkward conversation.

"I was searching for a new job. Something to help me become independent again, without overworking me to the point that it would impact fetus." Rory replied patiently, taking the Hershey's Hug that was offered.

Lorelai stood against her door frame, her long hair in a messy bun. Her intense blue eyes bored into her daughter as she nibbled on her own chocolate. "Yes, you have always been impatient to leave the nest. Also: still a freaky name, but I'll accept it purely because of the way it makes Luke turn that funny shade of green."

Rory grinned at the last part; the details of her pregnancy did have quite the effect on Luke, something that was amusing to no end. "I asked a few of my contacts if they knew of anything hiring. Someone… Jess got back to me. The position is mine." She shrugged, knowing that her mother's radar for hidden information was just as keen as her grandmother's. "It requires me to move to Philadelphia."

"Mm." Lorelai replied through her mouthful of chocolate. She swallowed and said casually, "So since it was Jess and the job is in Philadelphia that probably means it is at that publishing house… The Trunchbull?"

"The Truncheon." Rory corrected her, taping a box with the thick packing tape. "And yes. All of the above is correct."

Lorelai made a sound in her throat and grabbed a sharpie to label the box for Rory. "Anything else you want to tell me there, kid?"

Rory started to load up another box with her tap supplies, weighing the odds of confessing the kiss now, or waiting until it would potentially blow up in her face. She sighed, knowing that it would be childish to try and hide it. "Jess and I went on a date – well, stayed in for a date, and we kissed." It was like ripping a bandage off.

Lorelai blinked, not sure where to start picking apart that statement. "Date – stayed in – kiss? I'm more confused than before. When was this? Who asked who out? When did sparks start to fly again? Damn it, I go on one honeymoon and then the world goes topsy-turvy."

Rory took a deep breath and sat on the floor, leaning against her bed. She regarded her mom with serious eyes. "I asked him out. We grew closer when you and Luke were gone. He helped me through some stuff. I kissed him, which turned into him kissing me. That's all that happened though. I fell asleep on the couch after Chinese take-out."

Lorelai was silent. She drummed the Sharpie on the box once and said, "Clearly you got the whole romance thing from me. Chinese take-out and sleeping on a couch? Right from my playbook."

"Mom!" Rory laughed, relief washing through her. "You're sparing me the tirade of making out with a no-good punk who crashed my car and hurt Luke?"

Lorelai sat next to Rory, putting her arm around her daughter's side. "As tempting as that is, he has proven himself to be a good man. He's always there for Luke, for Doula, even for his mom and TJ. And, he seems to always be there to help motivate you. As much as I wish you weren't moving away from me, it was going to happen sooner or later. You're an adult, you can make your own choices about who you get involved with romantically without me ruling out who is good and who is bad for you."

Rory smiled mischievously and quipped, "I never said I wanted your blessing – after all, even if you did go on a tirade, I'd continue to keep seeing him."

"My daughter, the thirty-two year old rebel." Lorelai patted her daughter's hardened stomach softly before getting up to continue packing. "I have to say, I am a little surprised that you didn't whip out a pro and con list of moving to Philadelphia, or for a date with Jess."

Rory's lips twisted into an introspective frown for a moment. "I've been letting life happen to me lately, going along with the flow and not choosing what I want from it." Rory paused, hooking some loose tendrils of hair behind her ear. "I got tired of weighing everything out, and that turned into letting things happen. This is something I chose, something that I wanted. I wanted a date with him – and I want more. I wanted to kiss him. It felt right, and oddly enough, there is no following freak-out." Rory shrugged and said, "It still feels right. No rush of desperation to discuss what we are, no regret that it happened. I'm just… Happy."

"If you're happy, then I am happy." Lorelai said simply, wiping her brow with her forearm. "Whew. I'm exhausted boss. Snack break?"

"You just had a snack break, slacker!" Rory tossed a pillow at her mother, a playful mood taking hold. "How am I supposed to get anything done with you as my helper?"

"Who says I'm in it to help you? I'm here for all the breaks you're supposed to be supplying." Lorelai countered, sauntering out of her room.

Rory shook her head and stood, amusement playing over her lips. Some things never changed between them.

* * *

The last rays of sunshine were dimmed to a pinkish hue as the sky turned to dusk. Streetlamps winked on their cheery lights overhead while cars inched along the roads of Stars Hollow. The usual scores of pedestrians had trickled to a few stragglers, layered to the max to ward off the last of winter's bitter cold. The Gilmore Girls strolled down their town's brightly lit sidewalks, their arms linked with one another. They reached their destination and Lorelai opened the door for Rory, a familiar tinkling ringing out to announce their arrival.

"I'll be just a minute!" Luke's gruff voice hollered from the supply closet. It was clear by the spotless counters and empty diner that he was closing up for the night.

"Oh, but I just may perish of famine!" Lorelai's impersonation of a southern bell's voice answered as they seated themselves at the counter.

"It was a 50/50 chance it was either you or Kirk." Luke grumbled, appearing out of the doorway. "You do love to wait until everything is clean to come in and order."

Lorelai batted her lashes at him. "Such a handsome proprietor. Please tell me you have some fresh coffee available?"

"Always." Luke answered fondly, grabbing two large mugs without asking and pouring them both some coffee. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you two want some food."

"Such a smart man. I knew there was a reason I married you." Lorelai quipped, taking out two menus and handing one to Rory.

"He is the bringer of food." Rory added on, not bothering to open her menu. "All I want is a huge breakfast burrito, with a ton of salsa."

Luke paused at the unexpected order. Usually it was a burger and fries, or at the very least, pancakes.

"Fetus wants what it wants." Rory shrugged, passing the menu back to her mom.

Luke blanched at the name, unaware of the shared smile between the two Gilmore girls. "Is that really necessary? It sounds like something April would say."

"She and Rory do have a tendency to be ruled by logic." Lorelai said, her expression pensive. "Wait a minute – I know!"

The bell on the door jingled as it opened, a gust of chilly air interrupting Lorelai's following thought. Kirk's familiar face frowned as he registered their presence. He shut the door with unusual force and clomped over to the counter, dusting his hat on his jeans. He sat at the farthest end, hunching his wiry frame to lose himself in the menu.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Everything okay, Kirk?"

"No Luke. Everything is not okay." Kirk growled, his usual dramatic flair in full force. "Lulu is the new Bernie Roundbottom and has a whole new life!"

A baffled expression crossed Luke's face. "You've already lost me."

" _The Stars Hollow Gazette_ is taking up all of Lulu's time. She works late, she goes in early, she has no time for me anymore or my business ventures." Kirk complained bitterly. "Even Petal prefers to be at her office for dinner now. It's like I've been forgotten! I need her help now more than ever for my new business."

Rory shook her head, knowing the onslaught Lorelai and Luke were about to unleash on the unsuspecting Kirk.

"You have a problem with her working?" Lorelai asked in disbelief, her outraged eyes boring into Kirk's. "Are you kidding me? After all of your 'business plans' she has supported, YOU have a problem with HER working?"

Kirk's mouth worked as he struggled to form an answer. "Well… I…"

"Do you remember what I told you, years ago?" Luke asked, clasping Kirk's bony shoulder in his broad hand.

"That I should kiss the ground she walks upon?" Kirk ventured, trying to avoid Lorelai's irate gaze.

"Exactly. This is just a new step in your relationship. That woman has worked her tail off to support everything you do. Now it's her turn. Can you man up and support her, or is your ego going to ruin the best thing that ever happened to you?" Luke asked, his voice brisk.

"Well when you put it that way…" Kirk trailed off, squared his shoulders and nodded. "I'm going to take her dinner."

"There you go." Luke smiled, handing Kirk two muffins from the platter. "Take her these, tell her you're sorry, and be proud you have such a wonderful woman."

"Can I get a bag? The cold air makes them more dense, and there's nothing worse than a dense muffin." Kirk rambled, clearly trying to stave off Lorelai's death glare. "Thanks for your advice Luke. Man to man; please don't let your wife kill me." He slipped out the front door after that, clutching the brown bag to his skinny chest.

Luke watched him leave, locking the door of the diner as a precaution against his return. "Don't let him in if he tries to come back. He needs to sort this out. I'm going to go make your dinner," He looked meaningfully at Lorelai, "No bagel hockey."

"Of course not." Lorelai replied sweetly, smiling as Luke left to the kitchen. "I totally lost my train of thought. What were we talking about before Kirk came in?"

"I'm not sure." Rory tapped a slim finger to her lips then shrugged. "I just know I am starving. Hey, my 20-week appointment is coming up next week. It'll be an ultrasound to reveal the baby's sex. Do you want to come?"

"Is that really a question?" Lorelai laughed, her smile of delight huge. "You know I'll be there!"

Rory exhaled in relief and gave a half-hearted smile. "I know you're busy with opening The Dragonfly's spa location in town. Not to mention however much time you'll take off when fetus actually becomes baby… It's asking a lot."

"Hun, I became my own boss for a reason. Besides, with Sookie back and Michel handling his portion, they almost don't need me." Lorelai reassured her daughter, wondering at the tension in her posture. "Is Logan coming?"

Rory chewed her bottom lip and shook her head. "No, I don't believe so. I don't know what's going on with him. I let him know about it, but he hasn't even read my message."

"I'm sorry." Lorelai said quietly. "You'll have me. Luke also feels like this is his grandchild, and you know your grandmother is over the moon – in her own way. We have your back."

"I know." Rory's voice was steady; she refused to show the vulnerability that threatened to hit at the thought of Logan rejecting his child. Inwardly she scolded herself. She didn't know what was going on in Logan's life, but overthinking wasn't going to help anything. If need be, she would fly to London to get a direct answer from him.

Cheered by that thought, Rory gave her mom a smile. Luke came out from the kitchen, holding their plates in his hands. He placed each one in front of them and mock-bowed. "Your food. Now can I finish closing up in peace?"

Lorelai's mouth made a perfect O. "It seems he has finally picked up a sense of humor!"

"We have taught him well." Rory hummed, dumping salsa on her burrito. "This offering will please fetus."

"OOH, I remember!" Lorelai announced, her excitement visible.

"Remember what?" Luke asked, pausing in the doorway of the storeroom.

"New nickname for fetus: baby burrito." Lorelai nodded her head in satisfaction, her smile widening as Luke groaned and rolled his eyes. Time had strengthened their love for one another, but it hadn't taken away their unique way of flirting.

* * *

"This may be a bit cold." The ultrasound technician's brisk voice stated as she turned a monitor on. "Let me know when you're ready."

Rory gave her mother's hand a squeeze. She was laying on her back in a small room at the clinic, her shirt rolled up to expose her pale stomach. The barest beginning of a bulge hinted at the growing baby within. Lorelai sat next to her in a grey chair, sipping on some coffee from Luke's. Rory shifted on the chair, feeling uncomfortable. The ultrasound required her bladder to be full, making listening to the liquid swish around in her mother's cup a sort of torture.

"I'm ready." Rory said, her voice coming out softer than she had expected. The technician gave her a reassuring smile before taking out a bottle. She unscrewed the cap and squeezed clear gel into her hand, rubbing it on Rory's skin. Her warning proved to be right; the gel was ice cold.

"Alright, let's take a look inside of you!" The technician cheerfully said, taking out her device. "There will be some pressure, your baby is still small and may take a little time to find."

Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows at Rory and turned her eyes to the monitor. Grey and black blurs made up the screen as the technician, Carla, slowly moved the device through the gel coating Rory's stomach.

Rory felt a lump in her throat as adrenaline kicked through her veins. She stared intently at the monitor, ignoring the firm movements of the device. Inwardly she swore at herself for never paying more attention to Paris's line of work; perhaps then she would know what each indistinct blob was.

"Aha!" Carla exclaimed, pausing her movement. "There is your baby."

Tears threatened to block Rory's vision as she stared at the screen. She could make out the curve of the head, the slight bump of a nose, and even a tiny chin. It was the side profile of her baby. Her baby, wiggling furiously inside of her. She could make out little arms, sporadically moving and even the kicking of tiny legs.

"Oh." Lorelai sighed softly, her eyes just as watery as Rory's. "It has your nose. A little button nose. Oh Rory, you're going to have a baby."

Normally Rory would have had a witty comeback, but the actual sight of what she was growing inside of her had rendered her speechless. Rationally, she knew she was halfway through her pregnancy. She knew that she would be a mother. It was an incredibly different experience to visually see what she was growing in her womb. It made the pregnancy feel so much more real.

"Now that we found it, I'm just going to make sure it is developing normally." Carla interrupted their moment gently. "Don't worry, I've already printed photos of the side profile. Did you want to know your baby's sex?"

"Yes!" Rory answered quickly.

"Not going old-fashioned this time, then?" Lorelai raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"This time? I thought this was your first pregnancy." Carla stated in confusion.

Rory glared at her mother. "This is my first pregnancy – she was referring to a family friend's pregnancy, where I took sides with the father to not know the baby's sex."

"Ohh." Carla exhaled, a small grin on her face. "My apologies." She began moving the device over Rory's stomach once more, occasionally stopped and clicking on her mouse that was linked to the monitor. Ten minutes passed before she spoke again.

"Everything looks great. I got some photos of the little one's feet to print. Now, let's find out the sex!" Carla grinned at Rory.

"Moment of truth… No pressure." Lorelai whispered dramatically.

Rory rolled her eyes. "You'll love it no matter what."

"Are you hoping for a girl or boy?" Carla asked curiously, her dark brown eyes focused on the monitor.

"She's joking – I can't take her anywhere." Rory answered, "I just want a healthy baby."

"Well, it looks like you have a healthy baby boy!" Carla clicked her mouse and an arrow popped on the screen. "He is definitely a boy."

Rory raised her head, staring at the arrow pointing to her baby's genitalia. "I'm having a little boy." She whispered, looking to her mother. "I'm going to have a son!"

Tears were openly rolling down Lorelai's cheeks and her lips were parted in a huge grin. "Look at that, kid. That's your baby boy!"

Carla put the device away and took out some wipes. "Go ahead and clean off your stomach, I'll go get your ultrasounds."

Rory scrubbed the thick gel off, glad to be able to pull her shirt back down. "As soon as we finish up, I need to find the bathroom. My bladder is going to explode."

"The bathroom is right down the hall on your first left." Carla said, handing Rory a small folder. "All of your ultrasounds, as well as your next appointment date on the card inside. Congratulations!" She flashed a smile at both of them and opened the door.

Rory and Lorelai thanked her and exited. After hitting the bathroom, they slowly strolled the clinic's winding hallways, studying the ultrasounds with a mixture of wonder and excitement. Finally, they reached the waiting room, just before the door leading outside. It was empty, except for a well-dressed blond man in the corner.

Rory tucked the ultrasounds back in their folder, not noticing that he had gotten up and was moving towards them. Her only warning was her mother's sudden grip on her arm. She looked up, straight into Logan's eyes.

"Hey Rory."

* * *

Author's Note: This took a bit to get out, but I promise the next chapter will be juicy. Even though it isn't as fun to have Jess in every chapter, I feel it is more true to how the show goes? School has gotten hectic, I am in the final two weeks of my English course, hence the delay. That's good news for all of you, as once it is over I will have SO MUCH MORE time to continue on with this story. I haven't deserted you, I promise! As always, I appreciate your feedback.


End file.
